You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by who9847
Summary: This song came up on my iPod this morning, and insipiration struck.


This song came up on my iPod this morning, and inspiration struck.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. Everything is borrowed! The Labyrinth is not mine. The song You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This is not mine. David Bowie is not mine either.

Sarah sighed as she closed the door behind her. Leaning back against the door, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath before flicking the light on. What was wrong with her? She should be thrilled. Wasn't this what she wanted, what she had always wanted? Dan was a wonderful man. He was smart, witty, attractive, and crazy about her. So why had she been unable to answer him a when he proposed over dinner? As she continued leaning on the door, she scrunched her eyes closed and forced herself to breathe. Using every ounce of her will, she fought off the panic attack that was threatening to overcome her. As her queasiness subsided, she slowly walked toward the wine rack in the corner of her dining room and grabbed a bottle at random. She uncorked it and didn't even bother with a glass, gulping it down straight from the bottle. After several swallows, she felt herself begin to relax as the effects of the liquid entered her bloodstream and the resulting numbness eased her anxiety. She began imagining different scenarios of what life would be like married to Dan. It wouldn't be a bad life. She could imagine the kind of house they would live in, what it would be like to have children, the kinds of things that would be involved in family vacations, and later on having teenaged kids, and then suffering through empty-nest syndrome as middle age set in. She could even imagine herself getting old and having grandchildren. The only thing that was missing from her musings was the subject of her present dilemma - Dan. She absolutely could not imagine her future with him in it. She allowed herself to wallow in misery as she contemplated her predicament, and suddenly realized the bottle she was clinging to was empty. She was sorely tempted to grab another, but knew she'd regret it in the morning.

A new idea suddenly struck her, and she perked up immediately. She would go to bed and sleep on it. Every time she had ever needed guidance, she had decided to sleep on it and let _him_ help her find the solution. She still had vivid recollections of the first time she dreamed of him. She had only been fifteen, and given the little red book she had been obsessing over at the time, it was no wonder she had dreamed of him. In fact, that first dream had felt so real that she still had a very clear recollection of it. It had been a trying time all around for her family, what with her father having recently married Karen and the new baby, and Sarah going through her teen angst and being determined to paint Karen as the evil step-mother and sweet, innocent little Toby as the spoiled son. _He_ had shown her how much she really cared about her little brother, and with that realization, Sarah had determined also to try to see things from Karen's perspective rather than let her temper take control at the imagined injustices perpetrated by her step-mother. That first dream set her on the path of womanhood and allowed her to forge a deep bond with her family.

A few years later, when she was at odds with her father and Karen about whether she should go to college (which is what they wanted) or if she should just pack up and move to New York so she could pursue a career in theatre like her mother (which is what she wanted), _he_ once again came to her in a dream, and the compromise she arrived at had been mutually agreeable to everyone. She had decided upon Cambridge, which allowed her to be near enough to Broadway that she could go on auditions, and if she managed to get cast in a show, then, and only then she would broach the idea of dropping out with her parents. Going out on auditions proved to be a fruitless effort, and she was glad that she was at least pursuing her education rather than just sitting around hoping for calls that never came. After nearly two years, she realized she needed to start thinking of a career, because the idea of being an out of work actress was no longer appealing, and once again, _he_ had appeared to help her decide what to do. So far, all of his advice had been spot on, so hopefully he could guide her to the right choice again.

She hurriedly changed into her pajamas so she could take advantage of the effects of the wine she had just drunk to help her quickly fall into a deep sleep.

Underground, Jareth felt the pull of Sarah's call. Now that she had grown up, her calls had become increasingly more infrequent. Although it hurt him deeply knowing that she thought he was only a dream, he could not deny the thrill he still felt whenever she needed him.

Whatever the reason, it must be greatly troubling her as he sensed a great urgency in the call. He flicked his wrist and produced a crystal, which he promptly smashed on the ground in order to transport himself into her dreaming subconscious. As always, he found her waiting for him in the ballroom. In these dreams, the ballroom was devoid of all revelers so they could be alone together. As always, she was absolutely breathtaking. Upon noticing his arrival, she smiled and began walking toward him. Jareth stood and waited for her, mesmerized by her appearance. Over the course of the years, the dress she wore had changed subtly to adapt to Sarah's evolving taste and fashion trends. The gown was now more form-fitting, and with a slightly more plunging neckline, to better display her womanly curves.

When she finally stood before him, the music started to play. Jareth tipped his head toward her in acknowledgement before taking her in his arms. They danced in silence for a while before Jareth finally spoke.

"So, Sarah," he began, caressing her name as had become habit from their first meeting, "what troubles you so that you felt the need for my counsel?" He recalled the last time he had seen her. It had been nearly two years ago. She had finished college and was about to embark on her chosen career, and could not decide if she wanted to begin a relationship with some whelp she had recently met. Much to Jareth's own despair, he had been unable to come up with one single rational reason for Sarah not to go out with the boy. At the conclusion of that meeting, she had smiled at him and gratefully acknowledged his assistance in helping her see things clearly, despite his own breaking heart. She had given him as quick peck on the cheek as she thanked him before wakefulness forced her from his presence. He had watched her through his crystals for a while after that, but could not bear to see her happy with another man, so he eventually gave up.

He looked at her now, and despite the fact that she seemed glad to see him, he could tell something was very wrong.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" she began.

"Of course. You were being pursued by a potential suitor, and you were unsure if you should allow him to court you."

"Right. Well, after you helped me put things in perspective, I did start dating him. That was two years ago. And now . . . ." She stopped, not knowing how to proceed. She was so conflicted by what she thought she ought to feel for Dan and the reality of what she did not feel that she started to tear up.

Jareth looked at her and felt his own heart break at seeing her so upset. "Sarah, darling. What has you so upset? Has the whelp betrayed your trust? Has he hurt you?"

Sarah's eyes snapped to him, bringing her out of her reverie. "Oh, no. It's nothing like that. In fact, it's just the opposite. He proposed to me earlier this evening."

Jareth felt as if the floor had just fallen away from his feet, but his countenance showed nothing. "I see," he replied emotionlessly. "Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Well, that's just it, Jareth," Sarah began. "I didn't say yes. In fact, I didn't say anything. I just got up and ran away." She looked up and into his eyes, and for a moment, she saw a flash of something in them, but it was gone before she could identify it, and it happened so quickly, she couldn't even be sure she had seen anything in the first place.

It took a tremendous amount of will power for Jareth not to show how elated he felt that Sarah had been unable to accept another man. As they continued dancing, Jareth seemed to pull her closer to him.

And suddenly Sarah found herself looking up into the Goblin King's face, in particular, staring at his lips, wondering for the first time what they felt like. Still holding his gaze, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. She was overwhelmed by a variety of sensations. His magic coursed through her, like a mild electrical shock, heightening her senses. She was suddenly acutely aware of that unique scent that was Jareth, and felt herself enveloped in it. Inhaling it was heady, and had she not been clinging to him, she was certain she would have lost her balance and fallen over. As she pulled back and looked at Jareth, she saw that flash in his eyes again, only this time she was able to recognize it as hope.

For his part, Jareth was taken completely by surprise, something which almost never happens. He did not even have time to react before it was over. His breath caught as he met her gaze. She was blushing, and the color made her already beautiful face radiate even more exquisitely. His mind was a muddle of confusion, excitement and joy.

Upon pulling away from him, Sarah suddenly missed the rush she felt from Jareth's touch. Deciding she wanted more of it, she steeled herself as she began to close the distance between them again. She closed her eyes and again pressed her lips to his, more firmly this time. As she felt the arm at her waist wrap around her and pull her close, she tentatively opened her mouth to invite him in. She moaned in delight as he seized the opportunity and began first gently exploring her mouth with his tongue before beginning an all-out assault that left her breathless and very nearly senseless. How was it that it had never occurred to her to try this? It was positively intoxicating. Giving herself completely into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, tangling her fingers into the silk-like strands that were his hair.

Some time later, it might have been only a few seconds, or it could have been hours, she pulled away to catch her breath. She felt dizzy and didn't know if it was the result of Jareth's magic, or being left breathless from the kiss. And she really didn't care. All she knew was that she couldn't get enough of it. Dazedly she looked up at Jareth and was not surprised by his smoldering gaze which mirrored her feelings. Jareth, having finally tasted paradise after a lifetime of privation, gently placed his hand on the back of Sarah's neck to cradle her head as he pulled her close to take another draught of the ambrosia that was her lips. As their hands groped and their mouths moved in unison, Sarah became acutely aware that she had never experienced anything even remotely like this with any other man, not even Dan. And suddenly she realized that without saying a word, Jareth had again given her the answer she sought. Only this time, he had given he a new problem. She never, ever wanted this feeling to go away. She never wanted to be without Jareth again. And as she made this realization, she did the only thing she could. She clung to Jareth even tighter, knowing that the night was waning and morning would soon take her away from him.

She tried to enjoy what was left of her dream, but because she knew what was coming, she was unable to stop the tears that soon began to flow freely. It wasn't fair! It had been years since she had felt that way about anything, thanks to Jareth. And now it seemed he had brought her full circle. No reality could possibly measure up to this dream. If only the offer she had been contemplating had been made by Jareth instead of Dan. But no, that would be impossible. This was a dream, nothing more, and when she awakens, she will have to deal with the ache she will always feel for this dream.

Upon realizing that she was crying, Jareth pulled back to look at her, hurt and confused by her tears. "Sarah, darling, what is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Jareth. It's just that I'm dreaming, and I'll have to wake up soon. Except I don't want to. I want to stay with you." And upon realizing this simple truth, she burst out sobbing. "I wish you were real and we could be together," she sputtered.

Jareth took her in his arms and smiled as stroked her hair. She had unwittingly spoken precisely the words that would enable him to appear to her directly rather than in dreams. "Everything will be all right, Sarah. Just trust me, and wake up now."

Sarah felt a surge of panic as wakefulness began to pull her away from Jareth's arms. "No!" she screamed, and suddenly she was in her bed in a cold sweat. "No!" she sobbed as she tried to hold onto the last remaining vestiges of her dream. "No. . . ."

Suddenly, she felt the bed shift as someone sat down next to her. And then there were arms wrapping around her, and a voice trying to soothe her. "Shhh, love. It's alright."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes, filled with concern for her. Not daring to believe the evidence staring back at her, she gingerly reached out to touch him. She placed her hand on his cheek as he bent forward for another kiss. In spite of himself, Jareth's vanity momentarily swelled as he felt Sarah nearly swoon in his arms as he kissed her again.

"You're here! You're real. It was all real!" Sarah was beginning to cast aside her incredulity as she nestled herself in Jareth's loving embrace.

"I'm here, Sarah. I've always been here for you."


End file.
